<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treino Intensivo by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590700">Treino Intensivo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo já não podia mais negar a atração que sentia por Tsukishima e, quanto mais cedo ele expressasse seus sentimentos, mais cedo descobriria o que estava por trás das entrelinhas de Tsukki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treino Intensivo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo jogou a bola em direção ao teto pela nona vez aquela noite. O calor veranil entrava pela janela aberta, não havia vento ou brisa que balançasse as cortinas vermelhas, ainda assim sua cama estava fria — fria como o final de cada tarde em que ele se despedia de Tsukishima depois dos treinos.</p><p>Bokuto havia dito-lhe que o novato estava mexendo com seus sentimentos, agora Kuroo tinha certeza, agora que não conseguia parar de pensar em Tsukishima. Cada memória era um tormento para o seu estômago que revirava, para o seu coração que acelerava e para <em>aquele</em> <em>lugar</em> dentro dos seus shorts que pulsava.</p><p>Só de Kuroo saber que naquele dia havia tocado a pele de Tsukishima…</p><p>Ele estava ficando louco, era a única explicação plausível. Entretanto ficaria ainda mais louco se negasse a atração, se tentasse fingir que não queria Tsukishima sob seu corpo nesse exato momento.</p><p>O que Tsukki pensaria se soubesse?</p><p>Kuroo lembrou-se de como o outro o olhava ás vezes, não era coisa de sua cabeça que Tsukishima o provocava de diversas maneiras — sempre com suas falas ambíguas e sua audácia, uma indireta aqui e outra ali.</p><p>Kuroo tinha de falar com ele, expressar seus sentimentos e descobrir se Tsukishima também queria dizer algo com suas entrelinhas constantes.</p><p>_________________</p><p>Kuroo ficou esperando Tsukishima em frente à quadra depois das aulas. Havia dispensado Bokuto alegando que tinha um assunto importante a tratar com Tsukki. Bokuto apenas ergueu um sorriso desconfiado e desejou-lhe boa sorte.</p><p>Quando Kuroo finalmente viu a esguia figura ainda distante de Tsukishima ao fim da rua não conseguiu esperar mais, saiu em disparada até ele.</p><p>— Kuroo-san? — surpreendeu-se Tsukishima. Kuroo nunca havia notado o quão atraente era a expressão confusa no rosto dele. — Por que está correndo?</p><p>— Preciso falar com você, Tsukki, não é sobre o treino — disse antes que Tsukishima pudesse questionar. — Eu falei ao Bokuto que não iríamos treinar hoje… então, posso andar com você até sua casa?</p><p>— Sim — respondeu Tsukishima visivelmente frustrado por não poder colocar seus fones de ouvido durante o caminho. — Sobre o que quer falar?</p><p>— Sobre nós. — Kuroo foi direto ao assunto.</p><p>— Acho que não entendi muito bem, Kuroo-san.</p><p>— Pode parar com essa formalidade, Tsukki, tem algo me perturbando ultimamente. Antes eu não sabia o que era, mas depois que Bokuto ficou me enchendo com isso eu descobri: <em>é você.</em></p><p>— Eu deveria me desculpar? — provocou Tsukishima por detrás de seus óculos.</p><p>— Não, Tsukki, até porque eu acho que também tem algo perturbando você e esse algo sou eu.</p><p>Tsukishima deixou escapar um de seus risos cheios de sarcasmo, mas quando percebeu que Kuroo estava falando sério se recompôs e disse:</p><p>— Onde quer chegar com isso?</p><p>— Ah, não seria apropriado eu responder isso agora.</p><p>— Você nunca foi muito apropriado, Kuroo-san.</p><p>— Tem razão, então acho que não tem problema. — Com toda a sua ousadia, Kuroo aproximou-se do ouvido de Tsukishima, deixando que as bochechas encostassem uma na outra propositalmente e sussurrou: — Eu quero você, Tsukki, quero beijar você, sentir você, fazer todo o tipo de coisa com você, se você quiser é claro.</p><p>Kuroo afastou-se lentamente, demorando-se mais perto dos lábios de Tsukishima, apreciando a coloração rosada que preenchia seu rosto antes pálido.</p><p>— Isso é algum tipo de piada?! — exclamou Tsukishima. — Não tem graça nenhuma, Kuroo-san. É demais até para você!</p><p>— Você acha, Tsukki? Porque eu tenho quase certeza que estou dentro dos meus limites.</p><p>— E eu estou dentro dos meus.</p><p>— Mas se continuarmos assim não vai funcionar!</p><p>— O que não vai funcionar? </p><p>— <em>Nós</em>, Tsukki, nós!</p><p>— Eu vou fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu — falou Tsukishima com as mãos nos fones que estavam em volta de seu pescoço. — Com certeza você estar delirando ou…</p><p>— Eu não estou, acredite, eu já pensei em todas essas possibilidades, Tsukki! — rebateu Kuroo. — Mas todas elas me guiam pelo mesmo caminho. Eu juro que não estou de brincadeira e posso ver no seu rosto que você sabe disso… posso ver nos seus olhos que você também quer isso, mas eu preciso que você me diga. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Kei, se não estivéssemos no meio da rua, acho que eu já teria beijado você.</p><p>— Pare de falar besteiras, Kuroo-san. — Tsukishima colocou seus fones e continuou a caminhar deixando Kuroo para trás, isto é, até o momento em que parou de andar e disse: — Achei que iria andar comigo até em casa.</p><p>Kuroo não hesitou em acompanhá-lo, dessa vez em silêncio. Censurava-se um pouco por seu comportamento, havia dito coisas demais a Tsukishima. Talvez devesse ter ido com mais calma, de qualquer forma não imaginava que fosse fazer alguma diferença. Agora, enquanto andava ao lado de Tsukki, admirando-o como nunca antes, via-se atado a um sentimento que só cresceu depois de ter sido descoberto.</p><p>— Sinto muito se o assustei, Tsukki — disse assim que chegaram. — Eu só precisava dizer o que estava sentindo, mas acho que posso ter exagerado como sempre faço, não é? Eu espero que ainda possamos ser amigos. Vejo você no treino amanhã?</p><p>— Eu estarei lá — falou Tsukishima sem desviar o olhar. — Até mais, Kuroo-san.</p><p>— Até mais, Tsukki.</p><p>Nenhum dos dois se moveu.</p><p>— Está esperando alguma coisa? — indagou Tsukishima.</p><p>— Você está? — Kuroo sentiu sua autoconfiança renovar-se. — Com você não existe sim ou não.</p><p>— Você já deveria saber disso. — Tsukishima sorriu e Kuroo não precisava de palavra alguma.</p><p>Pegou o pulso do outro e o puxou para si até que seus olhares quase se tocaram, mas as partes que encontraram-se verdadeiramente foram os lábios de ambos. Kuroo não poderia imaginar aquela sensação, poderia apenas sentir, apenas apreciar a realidade daquele toque, em sua mente jamais seria a mesma coisa.</p><p>Ele sabia que Tsukishima estava tremendo discretamente, entretanto seu corpo também desatava-se em pequenos nós que estimulavam suas sinapses a produzirem os arrepios mais excitantes. </p><p>— Você quer entrar? — questionou Tsukki contra sua boca. — Eu iria ficar sozinho até mais tarde.</p><p>— Eu acho que agora você conseguiu uma companhia que não vai deixar você sozinho tão fácil. — Kuroo lambeu os lábios tentando resgatar o máximo do gosto que Tsukishima tinha, mas decidiu que aquilo era inútil, pois ele com certeza sentiria <em>muito</em> <em>mais</em> nas próximas horas, quem sabe também nos próximos dias.</p><p>Os dois andaram pela casa naturalmente, porém, no momento em que Tsukishima fechou a porta do quarto atrás deles, Kuroo o atacou com lascívia. Se beijaram fervorosamente, descobrindo um novo toque a cada segundo. Em um minuto Kuroo já tinha suas mãos na cintura de Tsukishima, já explorava seu peitoral por debaixo da camisa e tinha o corpo igualmente visitado pelas palmas quentes do outro. </p><p>— Não precisamos ir muito longe hoje — disse Kuroo —, mas eu quero ver e tocar você inteiro.</p><p>E dito isso, com a permissão de Tsukki, despiu-o de suas roupas de cima — assim pôde beijar seu pescoço, pôde descer até seus mamilos e pôde beliscá-los com os dentes provocando sons que jamais imaginou que Tsukishima pudesse produzir. Kuroo também tirou sua camiseta e não resistiu em abraçar Kei, em tê-lo em seu colo para poder passar as mãos por suas costas, por suas pernas.</p><p>— Você consegue enxergar bem sem esses óculos — perguntou Kuroo.</p><p>— Não muito. </p><p>— Então fique com eles porque eu quero que você veja tudo, quero que veja cada beijo que eu deixar pelo seu corpo, quero que veja por onde minhas mãos estão passando em você, <em>tudo</em>. — Kuroo percorreu os dedos pelo elástico dos shorts de Tsukishima. — Eu posso?</p><p>— Você já tem minha resposta.</p><p>Tocar outra pessoa do mesmo sexo era muito diferente de tocar a si mesmo. Kuroo bebeu cada suspiro que saía dos lábios de Tsukishima enquanto subia e descia pelo seu sexo, enquanto, com a outra mão, desarrumava os poucos fios de cabelo na nuca do outro. Tudo era exatamente como ele havia desejado e muito além, pois, como Kuroo havia constatado antes, sua mente jamais seria capaz de reproduzir tal acontecimento com perfeição.</p><p>Ele sempre se lembraria da visão de Tsukishima se derramando em seus dedos, mas lembrar-se do tato era outra coisa — só se sentia o toque <em>tocando</em>, só se sentia o gosto <em>comendo</em>.</p><p>— Kuroo-san — Tsukishima começou a dizer —, acho que eu quero <em>não</em> treinar amanhã de novo.</p><p>— Pelo contrário, Tsukki, acho que a gente precisa de um <em>treino intensivo</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>